


Palace walls

by Ultimately_Vibing



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Commander!Jay, M/M, prince!Cole, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimately_Vibing/pseuds/Ultimately_Vibing
Summary: A royalty AU, featuring Prince Cole Hence of Ninjago Isles and his complex relationship with his commander, Jay Walker.!! WILL NOT UPDATE !!
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	Palace walls

“Father? You summoned me?” Cole knelt before King Lou’s throne. His dad smiled at his arrival, leaning back after a sip of wine.  
“Cole. You’re late. I called for you an hour ago.”  
“I was distracted by my studies. Sorry.”  
“Forgiven. But you’re needed in the war room. The new commander wants to discuss militance with you.”  
“We have a new commander? What was wrong with Dareth?”  
“He had to be dismissed.”  
Cole opened his mouth to press further, before deciding that wasn’t a good idea. “Yes father. I understand. I’ll make my way over there now.”  
“Excellent. I expect you to join me at dinner for once.”  
“Yes, okay, I get it. I don’t mean to miss them, I just get wrapped up in other stuff.” Cole had to stop himself from groaning.  
“Nonsense. You used to always have time for me. Just because your mother passed doesn’t mean-”  
“I don’t want to talk about mom.”  
“What have I told you about interrupting me?”  
Cole pulled a face. “Whoops. Gotta go to the war room. Military meeting and all that. Don’t wanna be late.”  
He shot out the door as Lou called after him, nearly heading face first into a servant. He swerved with a mumbled apology, slowing down as he entered the south wing.  
The commander could wait. What was he going to do, reprimand the prince? On his first day? He’d be fired instantly.  
Cole needed this time to reflect. Between cramming for the numerous exams his father insisted he continue to take, despite being twenty, and the constant barrage of inane events to attend and host, he deserved this alone time.  
There was nothing better than being all by himself, just his thoughts to keep him company. Way better than any drivel that would simply distract him if he were to have company.  
If he were to have friends.  
Cole shoves the tiny voice to the back of his head. He didn’t need friends. He has a kingdom to inherit. That’s what his focus should be on.  
Dad wasn’t getting any younger.

“Decided to show up then?”  
Cole raised a brow as he stepped into the war room. “Excuse me?”  
The commander looked up. “I asked for your presence over an hour ago. Was starting to wonder if you were actually going to bother coming.”  
“You are speaking to royalty. You do not use that tone with your superiors.” Cole folded his arms. “I will be reporting this if your behaviour continues.”  
“Go for it.”  
“What?”  
The commander smirks, blue eyes glinting. “I said go for it. Report me. See if I care.”  
Cole doesn’t know how to even begin to respond to that, and the commander holds his gaze. His copper coloured hair is a wild mess, discordant with his stance which is rigid and proper, one hand on a map of all the realms.  
“Why did you call this meeting?”  
“I wanted to introduce myself and my strategies. As far as I know, you work closely with the army, so it makes sense that we should compare stats, formations, orders, that kind of thing.”  
“Lose the blasé attitude.” Cole’s lip curled with each word the commander spoke, discomfort building with every familial syllable. “You may not treat me as an equal.”  
“Oh, my humblest apologies sire.” The commander put on a posh voice, mock-bowing.  
“Don’t get so cocky. I could get you fired in a minute. You probably only got this job because your parents are nobles or something like that.”  
The ginger didn’t reply, but his brow creased and one of his hands balled into a fist.  
“Good. Now that you’ve been reminded who’s in charge here, I’m giving you one minute to introduce yourself.”  
“Wow, so gracious of you.” The other man rolled his eyes, drumming his fingers on the map in front of him.  
“Give me your name. We’ll see what changes with the threat of unemployment. You think anyone would hire a disgraced commander who couldn’t even last a day on the job?”  
The military leader tenses, arms wrapping around himself. The stance makes him look pitiful, pathetic.  
“Jay Walker.”  
Cole can barely catch the name, it’s mumbled so quietly.  
“Walker, if I get even one more snide comment, I will have you disposed of. Got it?”  
“Yes, your highness.”  
Relaxing now that the power dynamic restored, Cole peers at the map. “You wanted to discuss war?”  
“Yes, uh-”  
Putting him in his place seemed to have thrown Commander Walker off, the man now stumbling over his words. He must’ve relied on his family pulling the strings if he’s this incompetent.  
Odd, considering Cole didn’t think he’d ever met a Lord and Lady Walker.  
“The troops are being brutally defeated by King Garmadon’s armies. I believe we need to call for a retreat.”  
“A retreat? You must be stupid. If we retreat rather than trying to advance, we may as well surrender entirely. Garmadon’s taking more and more land by the day. We cannot lie down and let him.”  
“Your people are being slaughtered.”  
“They should be proud to die for this kingdom.”  
Walker flared. “You would say that! You’re not there. You have no idea what it’s like outside this palace.”  
Cole slammed his hand on the table. “Do not raise your voice at me.”  
“Listen here your highness.” The commander hissed the words. “We need to do something to stop the bloodshed. At this rate, even if we do keep fighting, we’re going to lose. We need a new tactic.”  
“No. We’re fine. This is the way things have always been done. You are dismissed.”  
“What? No! We’re not finished. Just because you think-”  
“You’re dismissed.”  
Cole turned and strode out of the room, leaving a sputtering commander in his wake.


End file.
